<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Girl Who Wasn’t by Skylar_SAR</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25394170">The Girl Who Wasn’t</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylar_SAR/pseuds/Skylar_SAR'>Skylar_SAR</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BDSM, Gender Dysphoria, M/M, Mpreg, Trans Harry Potter, Trans Male Character, Trans Remus Lupin, ooc draco malfoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:48:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,023</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25394170</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylar_SAR/pseuds/Skylar_SAR</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Creature inheritance, trans Harry, loosely based on a role play, soulmates</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. See Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>AN: This chapter has been rewritten and combine with an alternative version posted on Amino.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>AU: Voldemort died the first time<br/>
Trans!Harry, Trans!Remus, Drarry,  Wolfstar, LGBTQ+ characters, mostly LGBTQ+ accepting wizarding world, mentions of abuse, evil/manipulative Dumbledore </p><p>Chapter 1: See me</p><p>At number 4:</p><p>Ever since his thirteenth birthday Harry had felt a burning feeling in his throat, an urgency. He felt a strong need for blood, not just any blood--Draco Malfoy's blood. The feeling made him uneasy. The last month of his summer was horrible. Harry felt hot and dizzy the whole time and worst of all as if half the blood had been drained from his body. The need for Draco was painful.</p><p>At Malfoy Manor (a month prior):</p><p>Draco had came into a Veela inheritance on his thirteenth birthday unlike Harry, Draco was not surprised. Veela genes were prominent in the Malfoy family. He was a bit disappointed that the pull to his mate was not immediate. He knew this meant his mate was younger, Draco just hoped he wouldn't have to wait too long. His father had waited nearly two years after his own inheritance. Draco didn't think he could wait, Draco Malfoy was a jealous impatient man.</p><p>About a month later he felt the pull of his mate, though it was dull and throbbing, different than it would've been if his mate had been another Veela. It only took a few minutes for Draco to realize who his mate was. It was Aria Lily Potter, the bloody girl-who-lived. Draco felt sickly. He was sure this would be a disaster. Draco was very gay and on tense terms with the girl-who-lived. This was Potter, the girl he'd spent all of his school years tormenting. Draco spent the last month of summer trying to get used to the idea that his life was tied to a girl he couldn't stand.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>Ariana Lily Potter was looking for an empty compartment, preferably far away from Ron and Hermione. She was ready to cut of her hair, change her name--his name...He thought, trying out the new pronouns in his head. He felt a warm fuzzy feeling in his stomach and he smiles. Harry, Harry James Potter he thought as he took a deep breath and opened the door of the nearest compartment. Harry was quite distraught by the time he found his way to an empty compartment on the train and curled up in the ball letting the tears stream down his cheeks as he waited for Draco Malfoy who would surely find him a disgusting freak once he knew the truth. Harry wouldn't lie. He couldn't keep living a lie and if this man was going to be his mate--tied together for life; he would have to be honest even if it meant heartbreak. Harry found and empty compartment and curled into a ball, letting his tears run down his cheeks.</p><p>When Draco finally found his way into the compartment where Ariana was sitting crying her eyes out. Draco feels a strong need to comfort his mate. Before Draco can think, he has his mate in his lap holding her tightly. Draco takes a thumb and gently wipes away the tears. Harry looks up into grey-blue eyes. "You won't want me...once you know..." Harry croaks out between tears. Draco holds his small mate tightly, "Tell me sweetest," he whispers softly then squeezes her even more. "I'm not a girl, at least I'm not supposed to be..." Harry says blushing and crying. He hid his face in Draco's cheek. Draco rubs his back, "It's okay love," he whispers. Harry sobs himself breathless. "What should I call you?" Draco asks, "I assume you prefer a different name," he adds in a soft voice. Harry nods, "H-h-arr-ry," he stutters out nervously. "Harry," Draco repeats with a half smile, "Suits you." Harry falls into an exhausted and fitful sleep. Draco holds Harry close as the small boy sleeps for a few hours before waking up. "Draco," Harry says, his voice raspy from crying and from sleep. "I have you, sweet boy," Draco reassures him. Harry blushes softly and turns away. </p><p>"You feel better?" He asks hopefully. "A little," Harry replies halfheartedly. "I want to be a real boy," Harry whispers wishfully. "You are a real boy Harry," Draco protests. Harry shakes his head, "Look at me," he pleads sadly. "I see a handsome boy," Draco muses then gets out his wand and casts a charm chopping of Harry's long hair. "There," Draco tells him smiling. Harry's eyes widened and he ran his fingers through his hair relieved. "I will help you, sweet boy," Draco tells him.</p><p>“Can I tell you my own secret?” Draco asks in a weak attempt to change the subject. Harry nods, interested. “I’m gay, I wasn’t sure I was gay because there was this one person I thought was a girl...but it turns out he’s been a boy all along,” Draco explains in a round about way. Harry blushes beet red and smiles widely, he places a soft kiss on Draco’s lips. Draco looks into Harry’s green eyes. Draco pulls back slightly to speak, “Harry, I feel so much for you,” Draco explains, “I want you in my life and my heart, be my boyfriend?” He asks, hopefully. “I need to think about it,” Harry whispers not fully processing. Draco nods, understandingly.</p><p>“My father would disown me for being gay,” Draco admits sheepishly. “Why?” Harry asks, grimacing as he thinks of how his relatives would react if they knew he was trans and gay. “It’s a very long story,” Draco replies in an attempt to avoid the question.  “We have an eight hour train ride,” Harry jabs back now leaning against Draco. Draco smirks coyly, rolls his eyes, and let’s out a soft huff before beginning to tell his story, though he lets Harry’s head stay against his shoulder. “I believe I was seven when we met, you might know her. She’s in the year below us, her name is Astoria Greengrass she’s in Ravenclaw. We had been betrothed days after her birth,” Draco explains. Harry gasps audibly, mouth gaping. “Shut your mouth,” Draco insists. “Astoria is alright, what changed?” Harry asks. “I don’t like girls that way,” Draco admits, going quite red. “Big deal? You like blokes,” Harry replied nonchalantly. “To my father it is,” Draco retorts. “So Lucius Malfoy is a bigot, whoop! Whoop! Shocked,” Harry jabs back with a snarky tone. “I’m heir to the Malfoy line, I cannot be with a man because I have to produce a son,” Draco corrected, “My father would be fine if I had a brother,” he amends.</p><p>“What about your betrothal...” Harry asks, not keen on sharing his Draco. “I cannot break the contract without my father’s permission until I turn seventeen,” Draco explains a bit disheartened. “That’s stupid!” Harry practically shouts, “How can you a thirteen year old boy be engaged to a twelve year old girl?” Draco let’s out a soft halfhearted laugh, “I doubt you want to be lectured on pureblood traditions, but I can tell you a few things that might reassure you slightly. First a betrothal isn’t an engagement. A betrothal is only an official contact between families for political alliances. The contract is to ensure that should either child in the match become an orphan before age 16, the father of their betrothed will adopt the child as his own which would nullify the betrothal. The goal of the contract is to secure the futures of each family’s bloodline. Marriage is not the primary goal though many betrothals end in an engagement and eventual marriage. If the match is incompatible then either party may end the contract upon reaching the age of 17. The parents or guardians may also end the contract at anytime before either member turns fifteen. Between fifteen and seventeen both the parent and child on one side or the parents of both children must agree to nullify the contract. </p><p> </p><p>There are other safeguards for young children, to protect them from exploitation. Children age six and under must be no more than three years apart in age and children six and under cannot be betrothed to children over age six. Children seven to twelve can be up to five years apart though no one ten or younger can be betrothed to anyone over age twelve. Anyone twelve or older must consent to their contract and the maximum age of the younger member of a match is fifteen. If both parties are over twelve than age differences of up to ten years are acceptable and age differences greater than ten years require approval by the department of wizarding child welfare. </p><p>Secondly, there are many laws to protect LGBTQ+ wizards and witches including those under age seventeen. This includes rights in relation to marriage, family, medical care, education, non discrimination, and all other areas. Third, these rights include you. You have the right to access affirming medical care, to be resorted if you choose because gender identity plays a significant role in personality traits and motives, to request placement with affirming guardians, and to be placed in a boys' dorm or a private room, amongst other things,” Draco explains. Harry looks at Draco eyes wide and mouth slightly agape.  "There are many things that can be done to help make your body match your heart and mind," Draco tells him. Harry looks skeptically. "There are potions you can take, surgeries, prosthetics, and binders," Draco explains, "No matter what I will help you and protect you," he vows.</p><p>Harry places a soft kiss on Draco's cheek. Draco caresses Harry's cheek before pushing his lips against Harry's soft pink lips. They pull apart after a few moments, both boys blushing brightly and not looking at each other. Harry hides his face in his mate's chest, under his shirt. Draco held Harry, neither of them speaking for a long while. The pair was content to stay, wrapped up in each other's grip. Harry lets out a small relieved sigh, feeling safe for the first time in as long as he could remember.</p><p>The two boys sit in companionable silence for a while. Draco pulls out a book to read while he gives Harry time to wrap his mind around all the new information Draco had given him. </p><p>“I don’t understand all of what you said or how it applies to me, but if you are willing I need help navigating all these changes and stand by me, I would love for you as my boyfriend to be by my side through this if you want to...still...” he says nervously, hoping he wasn’t asking for too much or embarrassing himself by blabbering. </p><p>“I like you a lot...love you even,” Draco replies, “I will always support you and I want a life with you,” He explains, “Mother will adore you, father will take more convincing,” Draco assures, “I will make sure you are safe from Dumbledore and your relatives. You will have a family and you will be not only accepted, but embraced as yourself.”</p><p>Harry had tears in his eyes and curled himself up in his boyfriend’s lap. He had been holding himself together for so long, he let it all out as soon as he felt safe. Draco was still dealing with his own emotional turmoil, but his urge to protect Harry was stronger. Draco felt an insatiable desire to protect and care for the smaller boy who had allowed himself to be vulnerable and but his faith in Draco.</p><p>It was several hours before either boy spoke again. Harry was the first to, he asked a slightly pointed question, “Won’t your father disown you, he expects an heir?” Harry asks nervously. “He might, I’m much more afraid he is likely to try and pressure you into carrying and heir,” Draco clarifies. “I don’t know if I could handle it...it’s such a woman-ish thing...” he says anxiously, feeling guilt and shame about not feeling like he could give Draco a family. “I understand if it’s not something you want,” Draco replies, holding Harry tightly “I think you should know first that many transgender wizards have had children, it wouldn’t make you any less of a man,” he adds. Harry kisses him softly in thanks. </p><p>“Can you help me with something now?” He asks hopefully. Draco nods. “Cut my hair?” He pleads. Draco gets out his wand and casts a spell which cuts off the long ponytail and gives Harry a short shaggy cut that suits him much better. “Thanks,” Harry says gratefully. </p><p>“I wish I knew if my parents would accept me...” he thinks aloud. “Of course they would, just look at who they named as your godfathers,” Draco replies sincerely. “I have godfathers?” He asks confused. “Remus and Sirius Lupin-Black,” Draco says, “How could no one have told you?” He asks, astonished. “How do you know?” Harry responds with equal surprise. “Everyone knows, godparents are publicly announced, it’s a publicly recognized honor,” Draco explains, “Anyways, Dumbledore must have spelled them not to seek you out. Sirius is my cousin,” Draco adds, “His husband, Remus, is transgender. They have three children and one on the way,” Draco tells him. Harry’s mouth is agape, eyes wide as he takes in the information. Then he was angry, he had godfathers who could have raised him and loved him. “How can I talk to them?” Harry demands desperately. “Remus is our new defense teacher,” Draco tells him, “I do believe he’s a chaperone on the train.” </p><p>Harry gets up and runs to the front of the train opening one of the teacher’s compartments to find a short man with brown hair and eyes who was deeply engrossed in a book.<br/>
“Are you my godfather?” Harry asks after bursting into the compartment. “Ari--“ Remus starts to reply. Draco bursts in after him, “Harry there you are, sweetness,” Draco looks relieved. “I’m sorry, Harry,” Remus immediately corrects himself as if it were nothing. “I am one of your godfathers,” he confirmed, “Siri, my husband, is as well,” he adds, “We would have given anything to raise you, but Dumbledore cursed us to stay away,” Remus confirmed Draco’s suspicions.</p><p>Harry hugs the man tightly. Remus hugs back, feeling an intense need to protect the boy who he knew would face many of the same challenges he had. Remus was glad Harry would have Draco because he knew he wouldn’t be the man he was today without his Siri. “If you are willing,” Remus says a bit uncertainly, “We would like for you to come live with us,” Remus offers. Harry nods and thinks for a minute, biting his lip. “You would be safe with them love,” Draco whispers. “You’re sure Sirius and your children would want me around?” He asks, fearing rejection. “How about I owl Sirius and can come visit so you can ask him yourself,” Remus offers quickly. “Okay,” Harry replies relaxing a bit and making himself comfortable in Draco’s lap. “What about your kids what are they like?” Harry asks. “Our oldest, Anya, is eight. She is quite a curious child and very creative. Then we have four year old twins, Greer and Taylor, they are little trouble makers. They take after their daddy, while Anya is more like her papa,” he says smugly. “Are the twins boys, girls, or one of each?” Draco asks, noticing that this fact had been left out. “We’re not sure,” Remus explains, “We are letting them tell us when they are ready.” Harry grins at that, “I wish I had felt like I had a choice,” he admits. “Your parents would be so proud,” Remus tells him, smiling sadly as he thinks of his close friends. “Really?” Harry asks in slight disbelief. “Of course, they made me and Sirius your godfathers and we all were very close friends,” Remus reminds him. Harry smiles at that, feeling closer to his parents being around Remus. </p><p>“Why didn’t Dumbledore let me be with you?” Harry asks after a few minutes. “He’s a very manipulative man and he felt betrayed when your parents, Sirius, and I decided not to be a part of his war anymore. He sought revenge. He framed Tom Riddle, the man he named Lord Voldemort, but he killed your parents because he wanted to control you,” Remus explains, “He’s a power hungry bastard who demands loyalty,” Remus continued, “He killed your parents, drove the Longbottoms to insanity, and framed his political opponents. He has been brainwashing children for far too long and until now no one has challenged him. </p><p>Siri and I wanted to, but we wanted to ensure you were protected first, we owe James and Lily that,” he adds. Harry’s head was spinning, he was scared and confused. “Should we be going to Hogwarts?” He asks, no longer feeling he would be safe in the school. “Probably not,” Remus says truthfully, “Dumbledore is a dangerous man who only seeks his own political and economic gain.” “Can we get off this train?” Harry asks, desperation in his voice. Remus hesitates and then looks to Draco, “Send your mother a letter, let her know that you will be at her cousin Sirius’s home,” Remus instructs, “Don’t tell anyone that Harry is with us,” he adds. </p><p>Draco writes a quick letter to his mother, sending it with his owl. “Is Dumbledore Harry’s magical guardian?” Draco asks, realizing why Remus was so concerned. “Unfortunately, yes,” Remus confirmed. “Harry, you cannot tell anyone where you are,” Remus tells him a bit forcefully. “Can he make me come back?” Harry asks terrified. “Yes,” Draco says at the same time Remus says, “No.” Draco looks at him confused. “Sirius and I have already prepared documents for an emergency custody order. It will be granted once we ask the goblins to unseal the Potter wills. He illegally had them sealed claiming that Lily and James had been drugged because they wrote him out of their wills or something like that,” Remus explains. Draco looks shocked. Harry just looks confused.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>3. Note</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>AN</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>AN: I am rewriting this, merging it with an earlier version posted on my amino.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>